


So One Becomes Three

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [4]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Armand and Daniel know exactly how to help their dear friend Louis in his new found curiosity, and things are very realistic and not at all like those glib $1 romance novels. Disgusting.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	So One Becomes Three

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post yesterday but I just didn't get there so I've posted two instalments today, this one and the one prior.

Armand and Daniel sat on the wooden chest at the foot of Louis bed and stared at the shut curtains with amusement.

’Is it really necessary to close the curtain Lou?’ Daniel asked while trying to repress a laugh.

‘Oui! I can’t do it with you watching me!’ I replied crossly from behind the curtain where I lay under my blanket, once again nude and with my purple monster at my side.

Armand laughed quietly and I could hear him rub Daniel on the back. ‘Let him have it his way my heart, he needs to be relaxed for this to work…but Louis don’t snap at us because you’re nervous, we’re trying to help you!’

I sighed and replied apologetically. ‘I’m sorry…just tell me what to do first….We don’t have all night, Lestat and the others will be back before dawn from the cruise.’

Daniels voice came to me clearly and slowly, making me feel more confident. ‘Just get yourself all amped up and geared to go, you’ve done the injection….just get in the mood.’

This was awkward. They were so close by, listening to me, instructing me and still speaking to each other about their last sensual adventure. All while I tried to relax, and get myself in the mood as Daniel had said.

‘I liked it when you had one of my legs over your shoulder and the other between your legs, so I was on my side, it was much deeper and the angle was spot on.’ Daniel was saying, sounding just like he was discussing the weather.

Armand replied just as casually. ‘Yea I don’t think you’ve ever cum so fast before with me. And twice before I even came once, I mean I think we’ve found the perfect position, but there’s loads more to try-’

‘Will you both please stop?! I can’t do this.’ I sat up and put my head in my hands. The curtain at the foot of the bed opened and they sat looking at me.

‘Do you want help?’ Armand offered calmly.

Daniel punched him on the shoulder hard and Armand glared at him. ‘What? It may help. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.’

‘Thats because he doesn’t know what he likes and doesn’t like. He never does this, this is only the second time he’s using the injection. It’ll take some playing around.’  
‘But we know many things that feel good, he doesn’t know what feels good because he doesn’t know where to start! We can show him a few things to get him started.’  
‘He doesn’t want to do stuff with us! He wants to do it by himself. Don’t pretend you’re offering for his sake you dirty letch!’  
‘I have no ulterior motive! How dare you?’  
‘Armand you always have an ulterior motive!’  
‘Nuh uh!’  
‘Yea huh!’  
‘Nuh uh!’  
‘Yea huh!’  
‘Nuh uh!’  
‘Yea-’

‘Stop it!’ I yelled, horrified by the childish display happening in front of me. ‘Armand is right I don’t know where to start….’ Wrapped my arms around my legs to hide my bare chest, and rested my chin on my knees.

This was awful. After twenty four years as a mortal, and over two hundred years as an immortal one would think I know my own body and what feels good. Not so much unfortunately for me. I wasn’t one to explore and experiment, even as an adolescent, it was sinful and wrong. Lucky for me I have two very understanding and non judgemental friends.

Armand’s face softened, clearly having overheard my thoughts, he clambered over the divider at the foot of the bed and came to sit beside me companionably. ‘Louis we were lovers once in the vampire sense…we know one another intimately in a way. I still remember some things that drove you wild.’ He grinned at me and nudged my shoulder with his playfully. ‘Remember the ice cube?’

‘Yes…how can I forget when you and your devil spawn keep bringing it up as blackmail?’ I blushed at the memory.

Daniel laughed and moved to sit on my other side. ‘Sorry Lou but it’s really good material.’

‘I believe it is time to have an honest and open talk Louis.’ Armand put an arm around me and leaned his weight against my side. ‘You do realise that you don’t have to go all the way the first time, or even for the first few times. With a partner or alone you need never rush into anything, and stressing about getting to the final destination will only make it harder to get there. You can do it as slowly as you please, there is actually no right or wrong way to pleasure oneself…anything goes and whatever feels good is good.’

‘That is all very good and well Armand but it doesn’t help me feel any better. It can’t be normal for it to take this long to come to terms with oneself.’ Daniel and Armand exchanged looks over my head and I frowned suspiciously. ‘What is it? What aren’t you telling me?’

‘Louis do you know how this whole thing started with me wanting to top Armand?’

I nodded, not sure I liked where this was going.

‘Lou those two nights you guys didn’t see us were spent trying and failing.’

My mouth dropped open and I looked from one to the other in shock and confusion.

‘It’s been a long time since I’ve been the bottom.’ Armand laughed. ‘It took some practise, preparation and time.’

‘But…did you get it right eventually?’ I asked wearily.

Armand blushed and coughed and Daniel quickly redirected the conversation.

‘Lou that’s why I said those romance novels are trash, they give you these unrealistic expectations and when you don’t live up to them you feel like a failure.’ Daniel leaned against me like his maker. ‘I bet you thought it was sultry and hot and fun and easy, just get hard have some fun and shove it in.’

I flushed and nodded awkwardly.

Armand chipped in with a kiss on my cheek. ‘It’s not so romantic. It’s awkward, it takes getting used to. One can be surprisingly shy starting out and it’s awkward when you try something and it doesn’t work, but you have to try or you’ll never know.’ He grinned at Daniel naughtily. ‘Remember when I thought dripping hot wax on your dick would be sexy?’

Daniel moaned softly and cupped himself at the memory. ‘That was awful! Ruined the whole mood. Awkward as hell afterwards too…’

I couldn’t repress a laugh and ducked my head sheepishly. It felt good listening to them talk so openly and tactfully. Their words were really giving me a lot to think about.

‘You did succeed though, you managed to achieve your goal.’ I said awkwardly looking between them.

Armand blushed a dusty pink and looked away from me. Daniel leaned over me to pull his maker into a kiss, looking him in the eyes meaningfully.

‘We kinda did.’ Daniel confessed. ‘I got in finally but we had to stop pretty much immediately.’

‘Why?’ I asked concernedly.

Armand hunched up on himself and avoided looking at us both.

‘It was really sore, as Armand said it’s been a while and he wasn’t really used to being on the receiving end in the first place.’ Daniel kept his eyes on Armand all the time. ‘Also sex is…emotional…and when you’re used to being in charge it’s tough to let go of the power and trust someone else.’

I looked at Armand in surprise and uncertainly stroked my hand down his back. ‘What happened if I may ask?’

Armand sighed and ran his hand through his messy locks. ‘I trust Daniel,’ he looked up at his fledgling with a smile. ‘but I wasn’t prepared for how hard it would be to submit completely to him, when he topped me it was like a dam broke. My heart felt huge and I felt cold and shaky, I have to confess I burst into tears and that was the primary reason we stopped. I’m not entirely sure why it made me cry, but I felt overwhelmed and like I was a child again.’

I’d never heard or read about anything like it and to imagine Armand crying was difficult for me, he has always been so strong and I never thought of him as being vulnerable or sensitive. I was touched that he had been trusting enough to confess his vulnerability to me. I hugged him warmly and let him know telepathically that I was always here if he needed to talk.

‘Its very mean but I do feel a bit better knowing I’m not the only one struggling…’ I said softly.

Daniel laughed and Armand shook his head despairingly.

Armand turned to me and took my hand roughly. ’Back to the point of our entire conversation! Louis…have you considered that your first should be with something a little more real than Riccardo?’ He picked up the forgotten device and awkwardly rolled it in his hand.

‘Whom do you suggest? Lestat? He has David and he wouldn’t want to do this….I haven’t told either of you but Lestat and I tried being lovers…He thought I was just trying to take it slowly but when a year passed and we didn’t ever share blood we began to fight…I refused to share blood with him and he didn’t say it but I know he was badly hurt…’

‘Have you tried suggesting the injections to him?’ Daniel asked curiously.

I scoffed derisively and huddled tighter into myself. ‘Daniel do I look like the kind of person who outright discusses this stuff? Lestat would laugh in my face…’ I pressed my face into my knees.

Armand made an irritated sound. ‘The brat really has no tact. Louis listen to me. You are perfectly normal and within rights to talk about whatever you please. It isn’t 1790 anymore, people think differently, people are more open minded to such things. They are freely discussed and shared. You can always approach us, we’re your friends and we’ll always help you.’

‘Yea! We can learn together the three of us!’ Daniel joked with a huge smile on his face.

Armand laughed and moved around me to kiss Daniel deeply. ‘You have such ideas my dear one. I’m sure Louis doesn’t want to entertain such an idea, that’s why he had us outside the curtains after all.’ Armand looked at me coyly out the corner of his eye, before moving back to kiss Daniel ever more sensually and deeply, watching me the entire time.

I blushed, watching them made my mouth dry up and I felt my heartbeat slow. Armand pressed Daniel down onto his back and lay on top of him, they kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Armand bit Daniels lip making the younger male moan. When they finally stopped their kissing they looked at me expectantly. I had to admit it wouldn’t be terrible, I trust them and love them both, but I had some hesitation.

‘I don’t see how we could…even if I wanted to…Lestat would catch us before we even started and we can’t send the others on a cruise every time we want to be alone. Besides that how could the three of us….what would we even do?’

Armand move to kneel in front of me and put his hands on my knees, slowly pushing them apart as he leaned forward between them to kiss me sweetly. ‘We can move into our own place….perhaps to our old flat in New York? As for what we could do….anything we want to do…’ He kissed me again roughly this time and dragged a hand over my chest to cup my neck.

I pulled away panting and looked at both of them in surprise. They watched me closely to see my response.

‘We don’t have to Lou….it’s entirely up to you, we’re game if you are…’ Daniel said, pushing Armand away from me so I could breathe.

I bit my lip and looked between them. ‘When can we leave?’


End file.
